Gakuen Alice Chapter 044
Title- Ever Forward Date Volume 08 Previous Chapter → 043 Next Chapter → 045 Synopsis Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa sneak into the school building to find their friends waiting for the them. Everyone is happy until, Mikan has to tell linchou that they were unable to get back his alice and Penguin's recent death. linchou smiles with tears at Mikan and tells her that it made him happy that she worked so hard for him and thanks everyone for their effort. He also reminds her that they did get Hotaru's cure back and everyone not including Penguin has returned safe. Mikan, however is still sad and contempts that she couldn't do anything. Sumire who is also emotional tries with no luck to convince her classmates not to cry, but she ends up crying too. She then grabs a tissue and smashes on Mikan's face and says to her that she shouldn't cry for linchou's sake. Mikan pulls herself together and vows to keep trying to find a way to protect someone with her power. Mikan is told to be careful, because Narumi-sensei knows what they have been doing. Although, she is told that Narumi has been gone awhile. The scene changes to Yuka and Shiki who have just teleported into the school grounds to what appears to be a graveyard. The two then see Narumi who was waiting for them. Narumi is cold at Yuka and asks how his childern (his students) are. Yuka responds that they should be at the school by now. Narumi then asks how it was like meeting her child. Yuka answers that she was arrogan, obnoxious, litte brat and noted that she was so much like herself that it sicken her. There is a flashback of "Sensei" and Yuka discussing what to name their child. He suggests Mikan, because of Yuka's name having a character meaning citrus and Mikan meaning mandrian. Sensei believed it would be a good omen for their future happy family Yuka has always wanted. It then changes to a sad note where Yuka is holding a baby Mikan and about to abandon her. Narumi tells Yuka the similarites between mother and daughter that include never giving up. Another flashback happens and in this one Yuka is leaving and doesn't want Narumi to go with her. Narumi is told that he should stay in the school to change it from the inside and Yuka has to do the same from the outside. Narumi is begs her not to go and ends up using his Pheromone alice on her. Narumi then orders Yuka to return the alices she has stolen from those childern and the part she stole from him. Yuka bluntly tells Narumi that she didn't mean to and was suprised. Narumi goes into a deep thought about Yuka's leaving has caused him to never love again, but then it turns towards his students. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter